


True love stories never truly end

by DopePie



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Danny Ocean, Danny Ocean - Freeform, Definitely lovers, Emotional Ending, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, I Love My Babies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I actually teared up writing the ending, I should let go of this ship, I'm emotional help, Kissing, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rusty Ryan - Freeform, Smut, Top Rusty Ryan, explicit mentions of sex, it's just porn, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopePie/pseuds/DopePie
Summary: Rusty had to say goodbye to Danny, but never truly let him go.Sometimes, he hopes Danny hasn't either.And then he came back.





	True love stories never truly end

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready to laugh, come and cry.  
> All at once, babeh.

Daniel Ocean.  
Danny.  
One of his best friends. Scratch that, his best friend.  
After the Bank success, they had parted in a rather….unusual way, for them.  
While everyone else was happy and satisfied, sharing their best moments and talking about the future, Danny had looked distant, almost sad, as if some sort of weight had been put onto his shoulders.  
Rusty had approached him in a moment of calm between the group at the airport, and without looking at him, Danny had sighed.  
“So this is it, huh?” he had been leaning back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest protectively.  
Rusty sighed as well and nodded.   
“Doesn’t have to be, y’know..”  
Danny huffed a laugh, but it felt restrained, forced.  
“You know it has too, Russ. Tess is waiting for me at home…” he hesitated on the last words, as if the thought of going back to his wife and new house was far worse than risking his life on a robbery like they had done multiple times.  
Rusty wondered if it was, by any chance, because for the first time again after months, he’d be alone.

That should’ve been one of the many red flags that Rusty had picked up and discarded during the past few days, like an idiot, because he hoped that what was worrying Danny wasn’t the same as his own.  
He knew that once back home, they wouldn’t be able to see each other, probably forever.

Tess had made a deal, it was either them - him - or her, and Danny chose Tess.  
Rusty was expecting that, but somehow that still stung him.  
The “I’m sorry Russ, lady’s call.” and the way his eyes couldn’t write find Rusty’s, how his words weren’t spoken with his usual calm and rich tone, but with a rather soft and almost reluctant tone, as if they weren’t really coming from him, but from someone else.

Rusty knew all of that, and still hurt.  
He regarded himself as a rational and pragmatic man, but damn if his heart hadn’t sunk when the realization that they wouldn’t go on another robbery, another experience, together, hurt him in ways he never thought could be possible.

Could he blame Danny for choosing his wife over him? Of course not.  
Rusty more than anyone knew what it meant having someone to come home to, someone who understands you like nobody else, not even yourself, someone who’s willing to put their life before yours and take care of you when you’re sick, someone to give love to.  
Rusty had put up his playboy facade for over two decades, going on three, but he knew that deep down, he only shared his body with many women because he knew that if he opened his heart to any of them, they’d be disgusted, or even worse, scared.

He knew that it was pointless for him to look for a soulmate because he met that person years ago, in a casino in Las Vegas, right after his first big successful robbery - which consisted in pickpocketing three businessmen in the Bellagio.  
As soon as he sat down at one of the many bar’s stools, a grin going from ear-to-ear, he turned around to check if anybody had followed him, and when he turned back, he noticed someone sitting next to him.

His eyes trailed up from the stranger’s hand to the face, a soothing and confident voice that made Rusty’s bones feel like jelly.  
And those eyes, oh, those eyes.  
Never had Rusty seen such a deep shade of brown, so mysterious and yet warm, welcoming, that complimented that smile, that gorgeous, breathtaking smile, and as the stranger spoke, Rusty felt high, transported into another dimension, floating mid air and yet falling all too quickly towards the ground, and he raised his hand to shake the stranger’s.  
“Danny. Danny Ocean.” he said.  
Rusty blinked a few times and licked his lips - when had they gotten so dry? - before replying.  
“Rusty Ryan, it’s a pleasure.”

Rusty smiled, the memory of that first encounter so vivid and full that his heart swelled, making him blush on the metro.  
He leaned forward in his seat and put his head between his hands, closing his eyes and dreaming that just for a moment Danny would be on his doorstep, waiting, that damn smirk printed on his gorgeous face, and those eyes shining as soon as Rusty’s in focus.  
Rusty would smile back, knowingly, and without having to speak, he’d drop whatever he was holding, just for the dramatic effect, making Danny gasp but not say anything.  
Rusty would have cupped the side of Danny’s face with his hands, making the other chuckle silently as he leaned in for a kiss.

The metro slowed down to a halt and Rusty lifted his head, slightly flustered, before standing up and grabbing his bag.  
As he walked up the stairs, the cold winter air hitting his flustered face, he wondered what would have been different if he had confessed his love to him.  
What if Rusty had hugged him, at the airport.  
What if Rusty had kissed him, that night at the poker club.  
What if-

Rusty lifted his head when he had reached his house, but all of a sudden the wind around him wasn’t enough and he stopped breathing.  
Keys in hand, bag in the other, Rusty opened his mouth and thought he had been hit by a car and gone to Heaven, because there was just no way that Danny Ocean would be standing on his doorstep.  
Well, sitting, actually, but it was still him, still perfect, cleanly shaved and neatly dressed.

Rusty let out a gasp and Danny looked up, a tiny smile creeping on his face.  
They stared at each other for a while, answering unasked questions, sharing untold stories, until Danny stood up and cleared his throat, but still seemed hesitant and refused to speak up.  
On a second thought, Rusty noticed that his shirt hadn’t been ironed, and he could see his short stubble starting to come in again.  
It was still Danny, but something about him seemed….off.

Since Rusty was getting tired of waiting and the hand with the keys was starting to freeze, he decided to speak up.  
“Took you long enough to come visit.” He was surprised of how his own voice wavered a bit, but was thankful on the wind blowing for covering most of it up.  
Had he really missed Danny that much?

Danny finally let out a chuckle and looked up from his feet, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, hands in his coat pockets.  
“I uh….kinda lost your invitation. Must’ve thrown it out by accident.”  
He sounded rougher than how Rusty remembered him, but his tone was still so very much Danny.

It was Rusty’s turn to look down.  
“I see.”

Silence fell between the two again and Rusty felt uncomfortable for the first time around Danny, so he opted for getting in the house first and ask questions later.  
He made his way up the steps and Danny gratefully moved to the side without a noise, so Rusty didn’t feel like he had to apologize.  
‘Apologize for what? For wanting to open his door? That’s stupid.’

He stepped inside and looked back at Danny, offering a smile.  
Danny almost said something but then closed his mouth, smiling a little and walking inside.

Once Rusty had collected both their coats, frowning at how cold Danny’s was - the idiot must’ve waited outside for so long - he headed to the living room and rolled up his shirt’s sleeves, sighing.  
Danny peeked into the room like a cat that just arrived to its new home and shyly looked at Rusty.

Rusty gestured around and smiled again.  
“It’s not much, but it’s home.”

Danny followed his movements and looked around the room: few books on the shelves of which he could barely recognize one or two names, a small tv that Rusty had to hate, considering his love for watching football games on the biggest screen possible, and a couch that was probably the size of a small horse.  
Weird comparison, but you get the point.

“It’s nice. Comfy, I guess.” his words seemed empty, faded out, forced.  
Danny crossed his arms in front of him and Rusty swore he looked just like the last time he’d seen him, at the airport, so unsettling with his silent and worried look, so out of character for someone like Danny.  
Rusty gave a tired and annoyed sigh and looked to the wall behind him as if checking if anyone was behind it, then looked at Danny again, putting his hands on his hips.  
“All right, Danny. You wanna start explaining why you’re here?”

Danny was taken aback, Rusty’s sudden shift of mood made him think that maybe he wasn’t that happy to see him after so long.  
He opened his mouth and blinked a few times, his brows uncertainly moving around.  
“What do you mean? I can’t come visit my friend after a long time?”

‘Friend.’  
‘What a liar’, Rusty thought.  
It was the blonde haired man’s turn to cross his arms in front of his middle.  
“Come visit? Last time I saw you I thought it was the last-“ he quickly averted his eyes and licked his lips, a knot catching in his throat unexpectedly.  
Danny seemed to notice it and looked down as well, ashamed.

Rusty shook his head and shifted his weight on the other foot, but before he could speak Danny did.  
“I thought I could live without seeing you….turns out I couldn’t even stand not hearing your voice.”

He was speaking so calmly, his charming, dangerous, honey-like voice was like fresh air to Rusty, and what he had just said was the cherry on top.

Oh. ‘Oh.’  
‘I’m a dumbass.’

Rusty looked up to find Danny looking at the ground right in front of Rusty’s feet, and his hands had dropped to rest at his sides.  
Rusty figured that’d be the best ‘sorry’ he’d get, and he wasn’t complaining.  
Danny had missed him, of course he had.  
How incredibly shallow of Rusty to think that he’d be the only one to suffer because of the unwanted distance between them.  
Although Danny had been the one to make the choice - which might’ve been why Rusty had felt so betrayed - Rusty knew it hadn’t been entirely his choice.

Rusty looked up at Danny’s face and saw a man that had everything, a man that had given him everything….a man that had sacrificed everything just to see him again.

When Danny looked up to meet his gaze, Rusty had no doubt in his mind that he loved this man.  
He smiled and nodded, more to himself than to Danny.

“Do you want anything to drink?” he offered, raising one eyebrow slightly and dropping his arms as well.  
Danny smiled and nodded.  
“Yes, please.”

—

Danny was sitting on the small couch, leaning over his elbows placing them over his knees, and held his head up with one hand, a pose Rusty would’ve never thought for a man as composed as Daniel Ocean.  
He walked to the couch and stopped next to him, handing the squared whiskey glass before ungracefully sitting down and crossing his legs to save some space.  
Their knees were almost touching, but Rusty honestly didn’t care anymore.  
Danny didn’t move, so he figured it was okay.

Rusty took a sip of the burning yet icy liquid and let out a satisfied hum.  
“So, Tess….”

Danny finished the sentence for him.  
“She left. Came home one day and found a paper. Figured she’d do that, eventually, but….I was unprepared for it, still.”  
He sipped his whiskey and leaned back, leaning his body against the backrest.

Rusty frowned and looked at him.  
“Really? Wow, Danny, I’m-“

“Don’t be. I was planning on leaving her, anyways.” Danny half shrugged and rolled hie head, sighing at how his tense muscles ached uncomfortably.

Rusty knew better than to push him.  
Partially, he truly didn’t care for Tess that much, but mostly, he didn’t want to upset Danny more than he….

“Russ.”

Rusty looked at him after taking another sip of the whiskey.  
“Yes?”

Danny finished his and placed it on the coffee table in front of him before turning around as much as possible - his leg was definitely touching Rusty’s now - to look at his blonde friend.  
Rusty was looking at him as well, attentive, and he wondered why his heart was beating so fast all of a sudden.

“What if…..what if things had gone differently….between us?”  
Danny’s eyes trailed down to the first two buttons of Rusty’s shirt (which were open, obviously) then back up to his face.

Rusty inhaled and shook his head innocently, as if he didn’t know where Danny was going too already.  
‘Cocky bastard.’  
“Different how?”

Danny caught his lie and looked away, not in shame this time.  
‘If you wanna play, Russ, I’m game.’

He looked back at Rusty with that look that he used on people he needed informations from, or money, or both.  
That lopsided grin, those dark, hungry eyes that looked the same since their first encounter.  
“You know…..if we acted like grownups and addressed the tension between us, instead of pushing and pulling each other around like teenagers do….”

Rusty put the glass down and smirked, an arm sliding on the backrest as he uncrossed his legs.  
“Ah, you mean like that different….well, I suppose it would’ve saved us some time, huh?”

‘When had Danny leaned forward’   
“I suppose so….” he muttered, eyes now fixed on Rusty’s lips.  
It took them about .02 seconds of silence before they both leaned forwards, lips crashing together harder than either one expected, making Rusty chuckle briefly before placing his hands on Danny’s back, urging him into his lap.  
Danny gracefully shifted into Rusty’s lap and cupped his face with both hands to tilt his head a bit, taking a short break to breathe, before diving back in.

Rusty’s hands touched any inch of Danny’s back that was available before pulling his shirt out of his dark pants and making Danny gasp as his cold hands trailed from his hips to his shoulder blades, sending a shiver down his spine.  
Rusty took the ball to open his eyes and catch his breath, and ‘god Danny looks so hot like this’.  
Hair already disheveled and cheeks tainted of the lightest pink, chest heaving and body tensing.  
Danny opened his eyes as well and smiled a bit as Rusty’s hands slowed down.

It almost looked like either one was gonna say something but then they crashed their mouths together again and all thoughts left Rusty’s head (and went to his dick apparently, as he learnt soon that jeans and boners do not go well together).  
He slid his hands down and into Danny’s back pockets, grabbing a handful of his ass and squeezing playfully.

Danny bit his lower lip and raised his eyebrows, pulling back to give Rusty a ‘seriously?’ look.  
Rusty grinned and chuckled, followed by Danny’s own chuckle.

The older man shook his head and planted both hands on the headrest behind Rusty.  
“We might’ve gotten older but I still enjoy making out. Especially with you.”

Rusty’s hands, which had never left Danny’s ass as they were speaking, kept massaging and squeezing lightly, forcing Danny’s hips against Rusty’s, causing both men to moan and close their eyes.

Danny’s mouth found its way to Rusty’s neck somehow and he started peppering his throat with kisses and a few light bites that, to Rusty’s delight, felt hard enough to leave hicks the next morning.  
Behind closed eyelids, Rusty saw sparks as he grunted and squeezed Danny’s ass particularly hard and thrusting forward at the same time, making the man in his lap tremble like a fifteen year old.

“Russ, Jesus! We’re not eighteen anymore, if you keep this up I won’t last long….”  
Rusty opened his eyes and gave Danny a baffled but in a good way, his eyes shining with the possibilities that Danny’s words sparked inside his damn head.

The lack of friction was making Danny feel even dizzier, if possible, and looking down at Rusty’s half open shirt another wave of pure lust washed over him and he bent forwards to kiss him again hotly, messy and open-mouthed, while unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.  
Rusty always noted in the back of his head the way Danny’s nimble fingers took care of every single detail, and now more than ever he appreciated his calm in any type of situation; where any other girl - or man - would have just ripped Rusty’s favorite shirt open, Danny was quick and efficient enough to take it off without any damage.

Danny took Rusty’s moment of distraction to run one hand down his chest and to the line of his pants, cupping his crotch and leaving his hand there.  
Rusty, caught by surprise again, still open mouthed, let out a soft moan and bucked upwards into Danny’s hand, who let out the most satisfied chuckle while licking his lips.

Rusty knew that enough is enough and that his dick deserved a treat, so he ground his hips upwards into Danny’s hand again, and this time it was Ocean’s turn to gasp.

“We should probably move to your bed, this couch is too small.” Danny’s voice was rough and raw, beautifully complimenting his flustered and disheveled look, so unnatural on Ocean, which filled Rusty with even more pride when he pulled back to stand and he almost wobbled, before offering one hand to Rusty, who took it gladly and used the momentum to push Danny against the opposite wall, boxing his head with both arms and kissing him again.

Danny smiled into the kiss and turned his head to the side, sliding under one of Rusty’s arms and giving him a wink before walking to the corridor, assuming that the only other room had to be the bedroom.

Rusty followed right behind and as they both undressed in silence, he appreciated how this new - ind improved, if Rusty had to say so - Danny seemed much more free, much more real.

Danny sat on the bed and Rusty quickly crawled on top of him, attacking his neck and gently pushing him down on the soft white linen sheets.  
‘At least the bed’s big enough’ noted Danny.

Rusty’s hands made their way up Ocean’s chest and Danny arched his back when Rusty cupped one of his breasts.  
“Still sensitive, I see….” he chuckled and resumed biting and suckling on Danny’s heated skin, resulting in the man’d moans and pants, hands pointlessly grabbing at his back and arms.

Danny let out a whine when Rusty bit him in a particularly sensitive and soft spot right below his ear and he turned his head around.  
“Russ I- I wasn’t kidding’ on….on the whole teenager thing. You’re killing me here.”  
He grinned, knowing that Rusty had wanted that just as much as Danny did, and he tried not to come just by seeing how hungry and wanting Rusty really was, like a lion stalking its prey.

Rusty sat back and looked the one and only Daniel Ocean all over before leaning to the side and opening his nightstand, grabbing a condom and a small bottle of lube he kept there, just in case.

Danny rose his eyebrows and was almost tempted to cross his arms over his chest, but he stopped himself.  
“Really? Tell me you were exepecting this, and I might even blow you.”

Rusty laughed, out loud, and Danny swore he had never seen anything so beautiful and pure.  
“It was more like hope, but that’ll work too. I’ll still take your offer, if you feel particularly generous.”  
He lifted the condom package in his hand and twirled it around.  
“You wanna top? I’m fine either way.”

Danny smiled and did that thing of his - ‘I swear this man’s gonna kill me’ - where he licked his bottom lip and slowly let it back out, his teeth catching it and it was single handedly the hottest thing Rusty had ever seen.

“Tell you what, I’m kinda tired. Don’t feel like moving much….besides, I came to you, not the other way around.”  
Rusty nodded and rolled the condom on swiftly, then uncapped the bottle and lubed a couple of fingers up with enough gel to cover an entire arm, but he wanted to be sure.

Rusty leaned down and kissed Danny again, the free hand holding him up as the other teased Danny’s opening.  
Danny got the hint and spread his legs a bit wider, one hand cupping Rusty’s face and the other wrapping around his member, the very welcome friction making Rusty mewl and groan in pleasure.

Rusty let go of his control and pushed a finger in swiftly, making Danny tense a bit.  
As soon as he relaxed again though, Rusty noted surprisedly how quickly he could slide another finger in.

“Been practicing?”  
Rusty knew it was a low blow even for him, but his worry didn’t last long when he got a breathy chuckle in response.  
He kept working two fingers in and out to stretch Danny while kissing him, occasionally bucking into Danny’s hand.

When he inserted another finger and started pushing a bit deeper, finding that sweet spot that made any man the most docile lamb, Danny shivered and threw his head back, closed eyes and mouth open in a perfect ‘o’.

“You wanna get a move on or are you enjoying the anatomy lessons-“  
Rusty, ‘the asshole’, already knew that Danny was gonna complain and as soon as he started talking he pulled his fingers out and grabbed Danny’s hips, flipping him on his stomach and at the same time pulling his ass closer to him.

Rusty enjoyed the view of Ocean’s back and head, tilted to the side to look at him, before slowly - always so goddamn slow - pushing into Danny’s warm entrance.

Danny’s words trailed off into a pant, Rusty’s hand coming up and on the bed to support his weight as he leaned down to plant sweet kisses on the back of Danny’s neck, who replied with a high pitched mewl.

Rusty smirked against his skin.  
He had remembered how sensitive Danny’s neck, especially the back, was from when they were planning the Banks robbery.  
Danny had been sitting on the couch and Rusty, coming up behind him, had placed a warm hand on his shoulder, fingers brushing slightly against the exposed skin of Ocean’s neck, which was enough to make Danny inhale sharply and both push back against his fingers and stand up instantly.

Rusty had raised his hands in surrender, afraid he might’ve somehow hurt him, but Danny’s wide eyes and blush betrayed him.

Back to the present, Rusty groaned when he noticed Danny’s little movements to encourage him to speed up, and he happily obliged.

When Rusty felt that Danny was relaxed enough he seriously started picking up the peace, letting out soft moans against his skin.

He could feel every inch of Daniel tense and relax under his touch, his skin so warm Rusty was almost worried he’d start sweating in the relatively chill room.  
Despite his efforts to hold back, he knew both of them wouldn’t last long, so he opted to slide both arms on Danny’s chest, and before he could ask what was going to happen, Rusty pulled him up and backwards until he was sitting on his heels and Danny was flat against his chest, panting and holding on his tight for support.

Once they were in a semi-comfortable and stable position Rusty resumed thrusting, the newfound angle making both men moan louder.  
Rusty’s hands, which were previously roaming all over Danny’s body and expertly avoiding his dick, now split: one went to brush against Danny’s nipples, while the other wrapped at the base of his dick and squeezed lightly, forcing a high-pitched moan out of Ocean that went straight to Rusty’s dick.

Rusty, in response, kept thrusting harder and harder, biting and licking his shoulder, nipping at the red skin and kissing the untouched spots.

“Ah, Russ…..fuck- I’m, I’m not….gonna….”

Rusty didn’t slow down at all, his hand now stroking Danny’s dick in rhythm with his thrusts, feeling his own orgasm closer and closer.

“Come on Danny, give it to me….”

Danny gritted his teeth, clenched his muscles and bucked his hips up a few times, practically screaming Rusty’s name as he came.  
Rusty followed right behind, growling and nosing at the newly formed bite mark on Danny’s shoulder.

They took a few moments to breathe before Rusty helped Danny down and off his dick.

He pulled the condom off and tied it before throwing it in the general direction of the small bin he had in his room before collapsing next to Danny face-first.

All of the sudden he felt like he could sleep for years, sated and lax as he was, but he felt like he needed to say something before falling asleep.

Thoughts of worry came into his mind, and afraid that Danny might not be there when he woke up was enough to force his eyes open.

Danny was on his back, head tilted towards him, snoring quietly.  
Rusty smiled and any worry left his mind.  
“Jet lag, huh?”

He pulled the covers over both of them and threw an arm around Danny before falling asleep.

 

————————————————

 

The morning after Rusty woke up first.  
He had the brilliant idea to yawn loudly, which woke his bedmate up rather quickly.

Danny made a low humming noise of protest but snuggled closer when Rusty pulled him into his arms, facing the most beautiful and talented man that Planet Earth ever had the pleasure to meet.

Rusty looked sideways, eyes half-lidded, and placed a soft kiss on the back of Danny’s hand.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
‘How terribly Linus-y of you, Russ.’

Danny nodded, not willing to open his eyes.

Rusty hesitated a few second before clearing his throat.  
“What was written on the paper?”

Danny’s eyes cracked open, the morning sunlight hitting his face in a way that Donatello’s sculptures could never capture, Rusty’s heart swelling.  
“It said: Danny, after all we’ve been through, and after all the love I’ve given you, you still look at me expecting to see him instead.  
You call my name like it’s one of his nicknames and you sound disappointed when I answer. You make love to me like I’m sure you’d want to be made love to by him. And as much as that hurts, I love you far too much to force you into keeping us together. I will forever be grateful to you for freeing me from a man who never loved me, but now I feel like that man is becoming you. I hope you will find true happiness, but for that to happen, I know I can’t be in the picture. You withstood for too long and your unhappiness was just too much for me to see. I always wanted you to be happy. Love, always, Tess.”

Rusty hadn’t realized he had started crying until Danny wiped a tear gently off his face with his thumb, smiling tiredly at him.  
Rusty wanted to speak, to say something, but he knew there were no words that could make sense.

Danny moved up a bit and gently wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a soft embrace as he cried quietly and vowed to Tess, and to him, that he’d never make Daniel Ocean sad ever again.  
And most importantly, that he’d never leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, english is not my language so forgive any grammar mistakes!!
> 
> I hope there's still shippers for this pair, I love them so much *w*
> 
> As always, have a good day, thanks for reading and please let me know what you think fo my work and of my other works as well!  
> Buh bye :3


End file.
